wonkafandomcom-20200222-history
Wonka Chocolate Factory
The Wonka Chocolate Factory is a fictional candy factory founded and owned by Willy Wonka in the book Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. It is known as the greatest factory in the world and is located near Charlie Bucket's house. History In the novel, the Wonka Chocolate Factory was founded by Willy Wonka, supposedly sometime between the 1920s and 1930s. Eventually, Wonka's amazing invention such as chocolate ice cream that never melts and bluebird's eggs that grow baby bluebirds sold so well (especially his Wonka Bars) that his factory grew 50 times as big as any other. However, other candy companies grew jealous, so many other companies started sending in spies to steal Wonka's secret recipes. Finally, Wonka was so furious that he closed his factory forever. Known Rooms "These rooms we are going to see are enormous! They're larger than football fields! No building in the world would be big enough to house them! But down here, underneath the ground, I've got all the space I want. There's no limit - so long as I hollow it out." - Willy Wonka, from the novel. There are known to be hundreds, maybe thousands of rooms in the Wonka factory. These lists will show the full name of the rooms in books, films, and commercials. Some rooms will have short descriptions next to them, but those that don't may or may not be lacking in information. Novel *Butterscotch and Buttergin: where a kind of liquor is made, supposedly out of butterscotch or butter. *Candy-Coated Pencils for Sucking *Cavity-Filing Caramels - No More Dentists *Cows That Give Chocolate Milk *Cokernut-Ice Skating Rinks *Eatable Marshmallow Pillows *Exploding Candy For Your Enemies *Fizzy Lemonade Swimming Pools *Fizzy Lifting Drinks *Fudge Mountain *Hot Ice Cream for Cold Days *Invisible Chocolate Bars for Eating in Class *Lickable Wallpaper for Nurseries *Luminous Lollies for Eating in Your Bed at Night *Magic Hand Fudge - When You Hold It In Your Hand, You Taste It In Your Mouth *Mint Jububes For the Boy Next Door - They'll Give Him Green Teeth for a Month * Rainbow Drops *Square Candies That Look Round *Stickjaw for Talkative Parents *Strawberry Juice Water Pistols *Television Chocolate *The Chocolate Room *The Fudge Room *The Inventing Room *The Juicing Room *The Marshmallow Room *The Nut Room *The Rock-Candy Mine *The Testing Room *Toffee-Apple Trees For Planting in your Garden - All Sizes *Wriggle Sweets That Wriggle Delightfully in Your Tummy After Swallowing *Storeroom 54. Creams *Storeroom 71. Whips *Storeroom 77. Beans 1971 Film *Geese That Lay the Golden Eggs 2005 Film Seen in film *An unnamed room where pink sheep wool is cut for cotton candy. *An unnamed room where giant gumballs are used as cannons for an explosive target game. Rooms seen in the Elevator *Black Box of Frogs *Cocoa Cats *Honeycombs and Brushes *Lickity Split Peas (possibly based on the same peas known as lickity-split peas, green and yellow split peas are commonly used to make pea soup or "split pea soup", and sometimes pease pudding, which was commonly prepared in Medieval Europe. The pease pudding nursery rhyme is not sung by the Oompa-Loompas.) Category:Wonka Chocolate Factory